Phoebe and Payton argue
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: just a family arguement


"Mom! You're ruining my LIFE! I hate you!" I know it's a little bit over the top, but I'm just so angry at her. I'm 14 and she won't let me go to Katy's party, just because there will be guys there. She looks at me, sadness in her eyes, but I can tell that she won't budge and there's no point trying to get dad to change her mind because of their stupid love connection thingy making them 'one', whatever that means. I know I won't get to go to the party, but I'm not going down without a fight. "Just because you were a slut, doesn't mean I'll turn out like you mom, I can go to a party and not hook up with every boy in the room" I storm out of the living room and run into my bedroom and slam the bolt across. I got one of the guys from wood work to come over after school and fix it up, so that no one can get in my room. Well, that's supposed to be the idea, if anyone in my family really wants to get in, all they have to do is orb or heart in, or just blow the door open, which Aunt Piper, has done, quite a lot lately. Apparently, I'm going through a 'faze'.

As I turn round to go to my desk where my new laptop is, I see my older sister Prue sitting on her desk chair looking smugly at me. "So, can't go out again, huh?" Anger floods back through my veins. "Get outta my room, NOW" I yell, only to her delight. She's nineteen and thinks' she knows everything, just coz she's the oldest. "Get out now, before I blow your head off." She laughs at me, and heads towards my bedroom door. Just as she goes to unlock the bolt and let herself out, she turns around and smiles fake at me "Oh and I'll be sure to drop by Katy's party tonight and tell them you can't make it. Again."

As Prue steps out of my room, my other sister, Peace walks in. She's 16 and MUCH easier to get along with. "Hey Payton" she says, standing in the door way. "Mind if I come in?" I love that about Peace, she's so considerate, she always asks before she does something, not like Prue. She comes and sits on the bed next to me, where I have sprawled out.

"What's up then? I heard you yelling at mom again."

"Urgghhhh, she won't let me go to ANOTHER party, it's so unfair, she let you when you where my age. She hates me, I swear she does"

"You know she loves you, she loves us all Payt." I roll my eyes but I know she's right. She's always right. I used to think it was hard having a sister as perfect as Peace, she get great grades, is totally good at magic and is very attractive. But about three years ago, Peace snapped, she couldn't stand all the bad stuff going on in the house and like, this totally different side of her appeared, it was like she was a new person.

There's a knock at the door and I look up, it's mom, her eyes big and moist. She's been crying again. Dam, that just makes me feel so bad, especially because when we fight, she just lets me yell all of this crazy shit at her and she never retaliates, which, can get annoying. Peace gets up and heads out of the room, only stopping to kiss mom on the cheek. They're so close, closer than prue and mom, who are close. Mom comes in and shuts the door behind her. "Look, Payton, I know you really want to go the party, it's just that your dad and I really don't think you're old or mature enough." I huff and look away from her. "See what I mean, you totally just acted like a three year old then, so if you want to start going out, step up and show us that you can handle the responsibility" I turn to face her, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry mom, it's just, it's so ...so...GAY" she laughs and i smile back. "Do you remember when you got kidnapped?" I look up at her puzzled at why she's bringing that back up. "Which time? D'ya mean by Zarfern or Hadscheng?"

"I mean Belthazour" I gasp at her, stunned by the news. "You mean...Cole, as in, your ex-husband?" She looks at me sadly and nods. "He wanted to take you away and make you his own child, he hates Coop, hates me for not loving him back anymore. He wanted to hurt me and he did that trough taking you when you were only two. You didn't know any better, you've always liked strangers, you just walked off with him when he asked you if you wanted some candy. We spent three weeks searching for you, doing everything we could to find you. Coop and I didn't sleep unless we collapsed from exhaustion. I didn't want to tell you till now because, well I guess because I didn't want to remember it. "

"How did you find me then?"

"I didn't. My heart did" ok, so now I was like, totally confused, her heart?

"Well, you know how me and your dad, we can feel each other,so if he's in pain, even if he's in Russia, I would feel it and if I think of him, he appears? Well, it doesn't work for anyone else, but , well, it worked for you, I was sitting in the manor's Attic, we had camped out there since you had gone missing, if Piper hadn't have forced me to eat, I think I would have forgotten all about eating. Well, I was flicking through the book of shadows, then I started thinking about the day you were born, how I thought you'd be safer than Prue and Peace were, because you were the youngest, then you appeared in front of me. You hearted to me. You were so dirty, at first you couldn't see me, your eyes were glued shut with filth, when you were clean again, you cried for days. You wouldn't let anyone near you, only me, not even your dad. We didn't know what was wrong with you, we eventually turned to the elders, we were all exhausted. They told us that Cole had released a sorrow demon and that it would be stalking you and was unvanquishable, we could only protect you from it. The demon will still be following you around, that's why, sometimes, you don't know why you get sad or angry, it's not you, it's the demon."


End file.
